Why Does Everyone Have Rock Star Names?
by cerulean363
Summary: Crossover of Teen Wolf and Supernatural. Dean goes undercover as a guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High and Sam goes undercover as a Sheriff's Deputy to investigate the mysterious deaths that have occurred in the past two years in the small town. Stiles is suspicious. No way a counselor has that nice of a car. Rated T for language


**Inspired by this gif set post/51756070268/so-how-are-you-feeling-today-stil es-im . Dean is undercover at Beacon Hills High and Sam is undercover as a Deputy. Stiles is suspicious. No way would a guidance counselor have that nice of a car, or a deputy be that tall. First chapter through Stiles.**

* * *

Stiles liked to believe that he had great instincts. Sure he would never have the same werewolf instincts that Scott had, but he was pretty confident that he had a great sense of when things were about to go to shit. After all he was almost always right, like when he thought Matt was a psychopath and no one believed him until there he was with a gun pointing at their heads. Or that time he insisted people were being sacrificed. So Stiles knows that when he thinks something is up, something probably is.

* * *

Something was most definitely up. It began when Stiles arrived to school one Monday, pulling his Jeep into his normal parking spot he noticed the most gorgeous classic car parked in a faculty spot. Well that was new. Now Stiles was pretty accustomed to the all the cars in the parking lot and he most definitely would have noticed this beauty. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala in pristine condition. It clearly had a loving owner. An owner who must be a new teacher at the school. Stiles was impressed, he didn't think teachers could have that good taste in cars. It was suspiciously good taste for a teacher.

"Yo Stiles what's up?"

Stiles looked up at his best friend who had just pulled up with his crappy bike that he loved.

"Dude look at this car! There's no way a teacher would have this awesome of a car."

Scott looked at the car appreciatively.

"Yeah it's nice, he must be a pretty cool teacher then."

"Yeah or he's not actually a teacher"

Scott rolled his eyes and gave him a look full of sass that said 'Dude seriously?'.

Well excuse Stiles for being suspicious of teachers. The last new teacher they had turned out to be an evil druid bitch who tried to sacrifice their parents. So it's really not his fault that he has trust issues with new people, especially new people at Beacon Hills High, where the bad guys seemed to think is a prime spot to go undercover. Just look at Gerard, he went undercover as their principle. Scott was clearly unconcerned about the car and so Stiles followed him to homeroom, trying to shake off the worry and suspicion, telling himself he Scott was right and he was being ridiculous. But when is Scott ever right?

* * *

Stiles had been going to the counselor's office every Wednesday ever since the incident with Matt. He didn't think he would need to go back when the new school year had started, but then the Alpha pack and Jennifer happened and so many people had died and the meetings continued. Morrell had quit her position at the school when the Alpha pack came to town so since then the counselor had been this sweet older woman with kind eyes and her office always smelt of cats. Stiles hadn't minded because she was an ordinary fixture in his fucked up life. This particular Wednesday when he walked into the office he was not met with the smell of cats nor kind old eyes. No, instead sitting in the guidance counselor's desk was an underwear model. Well he could have been at least. He was young, in his thirties with a strong jaw, chiseled face, and clear green eyes. Despite the jacket and dress shirt, sweater, and jacket, it was clear that this man was hiding a muscular body. He might actually give Derek a run for his money in the whole hot as hell department. He could definitely see him at a bar chasing women. He could not however see him as a school counselor.

"Ah Mr. Stilinski! Or do you prefer-"

"Stiles, I go by Stiles"

The man nodded and laughed. "Man I get that, that is a mouthful. Are you Polish or something?"

"Or something." Stiles frowned. He didn't think counselors were supposed to laugh at students names. That was more of a dickhead coach/economics teacher thing.

"So, Stiles you said? I'm Doctor Hetfield-"

"Like the lead singer of Metallica?"

Dr. Hetfield frowned and cocked his head studying Stiles before smiling.

"I didn't think your generation listened to that kind of music anymore. Thought it was all Miley Cyrus and Justin Beiber crap"

Stiles shrugged. "My mom used to listen to older rock when she was alive, I've always preferred it to the pop nowadays. Although I can still do a mean dance to Wrecking Ball"

The man snorted. Stiles studied him. He couldn't help but think that the man seemed to be rather uncomfortable, squeamish. He had eyes that despite being, as Lydia would say 'Eyes you could get lost in', seemed to be cold, as if they had seen a whole life time of pain. Stiles could get that, but those weren't the eyes of a high school counselor. No Stiles didn't believe this man to be what he said.

"What happened to Dr. Ingram?"

"Oh well her husband died so she's taking some time off-"

"Oh"

"Hey I'm not that bad kid!"

Stiles nodded absently. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his life with this supposed-counselor. Stiles didn't trust him.

"So Stiles it say here in your file that you've lost a lot of people in the last two years."

"Yeah-"

Stiles fidgeted. He really didn't want to discuss that with this guy. What kind of counselor jumps right into that?

"Well would you like to talk about it? I mean do you know what happened to them. Sometimes knowing and telling are the best ways to deal with tragedy."

Stiles glared at the man suspiciously. This was a lot of questions. Was he being interrogated?

"Let's see," he continued "First there was the brutal murder of Laura Hale-"

"I didn't know her"

"But you discovered her body, that must have been quite traumatic"

Stiles shrugged looking down. The man looked at him as if waiting for him to confess something. When Stiles said nothing he looked back to the folder and continued.

"Then there were a few murders including a bus driver, it seems two of your friends were attacked by something in a dvd rental store." Stiles said nothing. "One of which was later attacked on the lacrosse field and hospitalized for a week. Then there was the murder of Kate Argent, she was the aunt of one of your friends right?" Silence. "Okay and then the father of one of your other friends was murdered. Followed by some random murders to the murder of your friend Jackson Whittemore." Stiles tensed. Beacon Hills sounded like it was a town of serial killers, which, he guessed, it sort of was. "This school year one of your childhood friends were murdered" O God Stiles was starting to choke up. "your chemistry teacher, a police officer, a number of students-" So much death- "your friends Erica and Boyd-" They were too young to die- " and your English teacher. There was also some mysterious circumstances where your father, your friends mother, and your other friends father had disappeared for a few days, possible kidnapping-" Dr. Hetfield stopped abruptly. Stiles had leaned over. He couldn't breathe. O God he was having a panic attack, again. He had thought they were over. Dr. Hetfield stood up looking out of place like he didn't know what to do. He glanced at the door as if pleading for help before he knelt by Stiles.

"Hey kid I'm sorry. Just look at me, breathe. In and out, in and out" He then started demonstrating. Stiles let out a painful snort before he was able to get out "you- llook- likkke- you're- ggiving- birthh!"

Dr. Hetfield stopped. Then barked a laugh.

"I like you kid, you're alright"

"T-thanks"

After Stiles calmed down they resumed the session but Dr. Hetfield didn't bring up the murders again. Instead they chatted about movies and music and girls. Stiles almost forgot to feel suspicious. This confirmed that there was no way this man was a guidance counselor, but after discussing the new batman movie he couldn't help but sort of like the guy. Which was bad. He was probably a vampire or something. Who just had really good taste.

* * *

Stiles liked to visit his dad at work sometimes if only to bug him to be healthy or bug his deputies. Stiles got bored easily so some of his only pleasures in life was annoying others. It was Friday so Stiles had plans with Scott and Isaac later so he headed over to the Sheriff's office after school, glancing longingly at the Impala as he got into his old beat up blue jeep. He picked up a salad and gluten-free cookies on his way over, the cookies being for the staff, not his dad. Now Stiles knows everyone at the department, so when he opened the door and nearly dropped the bin of cookies, could you really blame him? Because standing at the desk was the tallest man he had ever seen. Gigantor was wearing a deputy's uniform from which it was easy to see his bulging muscles, yet Stiles had never seen this man before in his life. He had shaggy hair that was nicer than most of the girls' hair at his school. (Except Lydia. She had perfect hair)He had hazel green eyes that were eerily familiar-

"Hey can I help you?"

"Um yeah who are you?"

The deputy looked taken aback. "I-I'm Deputy Malcolm Young"

"Like from the band ac/dc? What is with everyone having the same name as rockstars around here?"

The deputy looked shock and a bit confused. Stiles tends to have that affect on people.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Stiles. I'm the Sheriff's son. You're new so you don't know but I often pop in and bring treats!"

He held up the cookies.

"Oh your Dad's Sheriff Stilinski?" He didn't take the cookies.

"The one and only! So I'm just going to set these cookies here - Don't let him steal any okay? He's on a strict diet don't let him tell you different - and I'm going to go check back and see him."

"Oh should I go tell him you're here to see him?"

"Nah I often just bust into his office, it doesn't surprise him anymore."

"Oh okay then, well it was nice meeting you Stiles"

"Yeah you too ac/dc"

"That's not- oh never mind"

"So dad what's with the new deputy? He seems a bit weird not to mention the fact that he's a giant"

The Sheriff looked up at Stiles from his paper work "Nice to see you to son"

"Hey dad, brought you a salad!"

The Sheriff looked disgusted as Stiles set the salad down and he carefully pushed the salad to the corner of the desk like it was an explosive. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So seriously who's the new deputy?"

"Well we've been short of staff ever since-" They both grew silent remembering their fallen officer. "Well it's been hard finding anyone after all that's happened. Everyone's too scared to work here, people seem to think Beacon Hills is cursed or something" Stiles snorted, they had no idea how close to the truth they were. "But deputy Young came looking for work and he came highly recommended from his superior. I talked to his boss, a commander Garth, and he said we wouldn't find a better worker, and so far it seems true. He's gotten more work done than half of my other deputies."

"He seems nice. I don't trust him" His dad sighed.

"Stiles, you don't trust anyone."

"Funny that's what Scott said to me"

"Because it's true"

"Can you really blame me though? After all I've been through" The Sheriff looked broken at that.

"No I can't"

"I'm just saying when new people come to town we should at least consider the possibility that they have an ulterior motive."

"Your right, it wouldn't hurt to look into everyone."

"So background checks?"

"Yeah I'll do that, but Stiles you should probably have them checked out, using other senses." Oh.

"Like-" he lowered his voice "supernatural senses?"

His dad nodded.

"You should talk to Scott and -"

"Yeah I'll talk to Scott"

"- And Derek"

"Ugh why? Scott's a true alpha, isn't that enough?"

"But Derek's had more experience with this, you need both of them"

"Fine. But I'm blaming you when he grumps at me"

His dad smiled.

"I think I can live with that"

* * *

**Next chapter will be from the perspective of the Winchester Bros with a special guest appearance by everyone's favorite angel. Review! Please?**


End file.
